Dreamcast Magazine Issue 2
This magazine was released in October 1999 and priced at £2.95. A 68 page guide to Virtua Fighter 3tb was attached. Newscast Sega party like it's £199! - (6-7) Battle of the demo discs - (8) Star Wars goes Naomi - (9) PC games heading for Dreamcast - (10) :Quake III Arena, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six, Starcraft Features It's thinking - 5 pages (12-16) :With Dreamcast about to launch in the UK on 14 October, receiving a price drop in Japan and selling like wildfire in the USA, we thought we'd take a closer look at the different ways Sega have chosen to market the console around the world... Kojak: Crime in the City and the missing Dreamcast pods! - Martin Klipp - 2 pages (18-19) :After the slightly over-hyped official Dreamcast launch party, Sega had the chance to redeem themselves by jumping on the band wagon of France's new Dance sensation Kojak as the launched their much anticipated new album Crime in the City. Return of the Undead - 2 pages (20-21) :Resident Evil: Code Veronica, The House of the Dead 2, Shadow Man & Zombie Revenge In Development Shadow Man - 3 pages (24-26) Sega Worldwide Soccer 2000 - 1 page (27) Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare - 1 page (28) WWF Attitude - 1 page (29) Deep Fighter - 3 pages (30-32) Furballs - 2 pages (34-35) MDK2 - 2 pages (36-37) NBA 2K - 1 page (38) Evolution - 1 page (39) South Park Rally - 2 pages (40-41) South Park: Chef's Luv Shack - 1 page (42) F1 World Grand Prix - 2 pages (44-45) Reviews Red Dog : Certainly the best shoot-'em up to hit the Dreamcast so far and hopefully a positive portent of things yet to come. Speed Devils : A superb racer which is more than a match for Sega Rally 2, this game is just the sort of thing the Dreamcast needs if it's to be a success! Soul Calibur : With Virtua Fighter 3tb already getting stale, Soul Calibur takes over as the best fighting game you'll ever play... until the next one! Toy Commander : This beautifully designed piece of gameplay will keep even hardened gamers occupied for hours on end. TrickStyle : An impressive showcase for the Dreamcast, and a fun way of christening your console, but it's likely to end up collecting dust on your shelf after Christmas. Suzuki Alstare Extreme Racing : Fast and slick with everything a Suzuki Alstare fan could ever want, but the controls could have been smoother. Pen Pen : It's for kids, but everyone will warm to it with such ridiculous characters to tinker with. Buggy Heat : Only really recommended for hardcore gamers with perseverance. Blue Stinger : Grateful as we are for no discernible slow-down of the PAL version and a few intriguing elements, Blue Stinger has next-gen looks but shallow gameplay. UEFA Striker : A decent enough football game, but we can't help but feel that there's better just around the corner. Incoming : Graphically up there with the best of them, but lacking long-term appeal. Arcade fans will lap it up, serious strategists will scoff at the simplicity of the Campaign mode. You get what you see, basically. UK Software Update Import Scene Interact Letters - 2 pages (76-77) Get connected - 1½ pages (82-83) Dreamcast Solutions Ready 2 Rumble - 1 page (84) Millennium Soldier: Expendable, Marvel vs. Capcom - (85) Sonic Adventure (VM Unit Guide) - 1½ pages (86-87) Forecast Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 - 1 page (92-93) Planet of the Apes, Carrier - (93) Snow Surfers, Stupid Invaders - (94) Big Bang, Fighting Force 2, Felony Pursuit - (96) Other Credits Editorial Art Editor :Nick Trent Senior Production Editor :Louise Wells Production Editor :Karen Hollocks Contributors :Jem Roberts, Tom Sargent, Ben Lawrence, Martin Mathers, Roy Kimber, Snehal Noorani, Paul Ridley, Steve Gotobed Online Online Manager :Stuart Wynne Online Editor :Gavin Cloggie Online News Editor :Stuart Taylor External Links You can find a scan of this magazine at The Out-of-Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains Dreamcast Reviews